User blog:Mochizou/The One You Love
Ash: ''(thinking) I can't lose my chance with him. Tori's right, I don't know what could happen. I don't want to regret what might happen if I don't act now. I have to do it. I love him and I want to be with him now. I have to face Kieran's direction, I have to face the future with him by my side.'' Krew Hall II.''' episode 9. '''The One You Love On the way to Ikebukero High School Ash:(thinking) He said he was going to the school. I'll meet him there. Ikebukero High School - Principals Office Principal: So you can understand our position? Kieran: 'Yes, sir. '''Principal: '''It was a difficult decision to make but unfortunately your grades have been disappointing this year. '''Kieran: '''I understand '''Principal: '''I don't understand how they got this bad though, up until December, you had great grades and then they started falling. '''Kieran: '''There is no excuse sir. '''Principal: '''Is there a problem I should know about? A reason to take into consideration. There was that girl at your Hall, Shiina-san wasn't it? Were you both close? Has her death had an impact on you? '''Kieran: '''Well....no, it's not fair of me to blame my failures on a dead girl, my grades are my responsibility and I failed. I'll accept your punishment. '''Principal: '''Very well, next year you will repeat 11th Grade. Good luck Kanda-kun. '''Kieran: '''Thank you, sir. ''Ikebukero High School - Outside the Principals Office '''Ash: ''(thinking) He should be here. Where is he? I took my time to get here so that he would be finished but he's nowhere to be seen. '' Ash spots a person running across the school gardens Ash: 'Is that.... ''School Gardens Kieran is standing with his head against a tree, he appears to be crying. 'Ash: '''Kieran? ''Kieran turns around startled and wipes his eyes 'Kieran: '''Ash! What are you doing here? '''Ash: '''I was uh....I um. '''Kieran: '''Did you follow me here? '''Ash: '''No! That's not why I....Are you ok? '''Kieran: '''Me? I-I'm fine. '''Ash: '''Tell me the truth '''Kieran: '''Ash I- '''Ash: '''Tell me '''Kieran: '''I fucked up. '''Ash: '''How? '''Kieran: '''I failed the year. I'm not going to pass this grade. I let my grades fall because I'm a fucking idiot. '''Ash: '''That's not true. '''Kieran: '''It is though. There's no other way to put it. This fucking world is so unfair. DAMMIT! ''Kieran kicks the tree '''Kieran: '''Ow. '''Ash: '''Be careful. '''Kieran: '''I'm so angry at myself. I was too busy trying to be some harem king that I lost track of what's important. '''Ash: '''These things happen. I mean Gegi-chan only died recently. Surely, they'd understand. '''Kieran: '''I'm not putting this on her. This isn't because of her. This is my own stupidity. '''Ash: '''Kieran, please, this isn't on you. Gegi-chan's death, affected all of us. It makes sense that it would leave a mark on our lives. '''Kieran: '''You're right but I don't want to accept that. '''Ash: '''You can be a pain in the ass at times. We can't feel guilty about her death forever. We have to accept it and move on. '''Kieran: '''It doesn't matter now, it's too late to change anything. '''Ash: '''Look, you're upset and you're not listening to reason. Go home and breathe and we'll talk later. '''Kieran: '''Ok. '''Ash: ''(narrating) It was at this point I realised, I couldn't tell him about my feelings. It wouldn't be fair to him. I want to tell him. I will tell him but right now, he's in pain. He's hurt, confused and sad and telling him will cause more damage. I need to help him.'' Krew Hall Lizzy: 'Ashin's been gone a long time now. '''Yazzy: '''Where did she go anyway? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know. Torin, do you know? '''Tori: '''Don't look at me. '''Yazzy: '''You were the one who said it was inspiration. '''Tori: '''Did I say that? Must have been a mistake. '''Lizzy: '''What aren't you telling us? '''Tori: '''That's for me to know. ''The door is heard opening 'Lizzy: '''Ashin? ''Silence 'Yazzy: '''Who is it? ''Another door is heard shutting 'Lizzy: '''Could it be Kieri-kun? ''The trio go over to Kieran's room. 'Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun, are you back? Is everything ok? ''Silence. '' '''Tori: '''Perhaps it wasn't him ''Lizzy tries to open the door only to find it's locked 'Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun, what's wrong? '''Ash: '''I'm back! ''Ash sees Tori, Lizzy and Yazzy and walks over. '''Ash: '''What's going on? '''Yazzy: '''We don't know. Kanda-senpai just came back and locked himself in his room. '''Ash: '''I thought this might happen. '''Lizzy: '''What might happen. '''Ash: '''It's not for me to say. '''Lizzy: '''What's up wth everyone and secrets today?! '''Yazzy: '''What do we do? '''Tori: '''Perhaps we should leave him for now. '''Ash: '''Perhaps it's for the best. '''Kieran: ''(narrating) And so three days passed. For three days, I stayed in my room, hidden from everyone. During that time, Ash and the others would leave food and drink for me and spend time at the door hoping I would come out but I couldn't. I was in pain and I didn't know how to face the world. When I eventually returned to reality, I was hit with multiple questions but I couldn't bring myself to answer any of them. Ash helped deflect most of them. I couldn't admit yet that I had failed, I decided to wait until Lizzy's graduation.'' Krew Hall - A few days later 'Lizzy: '''IT'S GRADUATION DAY!! '''Yazzy: '''Only for you. '''Lizzy: '''But it's still a reason to celebrate! '''Tori: '''Let's just get through the graduation ceremony first, then we can party. ''Ash enters 'Lizzy: '''ASHIN! IT'S GRADUATION DAY!! '''Ash: '''I know. I could hear you from upstairs. '''Yazzy: '''Hey, Ash-chan, is Kanda-senpai ok? '''Ash: '''I uh think so. I'm not sure, he's not spoken much since the other day. I don't like to push him for answers. '''Lizzy: '''Don't worry everyone! I will get the anwers out of Kieri-kun even if it means putting him in the hospital once more! '''Tori: '''Do you just associate Kieran with violence '''Lizzy: '''Pretty much. ''The door opens 'Cam: '''I'm back! '''Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN!! ''Lizzy runs up to Cam and kisses him. 'Lizzy: '''You came back. '''Cam: '''I said I'd be back for graduation. '''Lizzy: '''It's great to see you again. ''Cam looks around '''Cam: '''I see the place hasn't changed much. '''Lizzy: '''This place has never changed and never will, you know that. '''Cam: '''Where is everyone? '''Lizzy: '''Ashin, Torin and Yazzin are in the kitchen, Dami-san is twerking somewhere and Kieri-kun already left I think. '''Cam: '''So are you ready to graduate? '''Lizzy: '''Hell yeah. Category:Blog posts